Nobiyo Returns!
On November 10, 2017, Nobiyo Uematsu makes a comeback to the Dandy Dungeon Franchise. Maestro Nobiyo's Farm was given out as a dungeon scroll during this event, instead of previously being limited to Time Castle. Announcement Banner Event Details None. New Content A new form of warp holes was introduced during this event as well - Galactic Hole. These holes work in tandem with the event's focus on Platinum and Big UFOs, as the map they warp The Hero to has an increased spawn rate for these monsters. Dialogue 'Intro' Nobiyo: Hohohoho~ Hello, Yamada-kun! Pardon my musical intrusion! It's a limited time Guest Event! (Nobiyo enters) Nobiyo: Hohoho~ It is I! Legendary Game Music Composer Nobiyo Uematsu.yamada-kun! It has been some time! I thought I'd check up on you.Ah, yes, Yamada-kun. In your underwear as usual. You're continuing this sad aging chubby serenade of yours. Do you have anything to say to me? Hm? Do you object to my mastery of game music? Arabesque Bokyuun (choosing Bokyuun yields the following) Nobiyo: How dare you be ungrateful for the years of hard composing work I have done! Your game owes me! You shall not gesture rudely at game musicians! Double time! Triple time! Quadruple time! I will teach you the rhythm of music! I will beat it into you! You! Must visit...my ranch! Keep an eye out for Platinum UFOs! You'll get prizes for repelling them! Your prize for repelling 10 Platinum UFOs will be an "Alien Helmet"! Repel 20 Platinum UFOs for an "Alien Body"! There are more rewards than just those!!You'll have to do your best! Remember, if you see a Platinum UFO, smash it! Whoa! Yamada-kun got a "Nobiyo's Ranch" scroll! 'Upon entering Maestro Nobiyo's Farm' "Nobiyo Returns!" event is now underway! Have *you* (Nobiyo laughs) seen any rare UFOs? 'Upon clearing Maestro Nobiyo's Farm' You've defeated (number of) Platinum UFOs so far. Your total is: (total number)! Nobiyo: Yamada-kun~. I'm coming in. (Nobiyo enters) Nobiyo: Hohohoho! Yamada-kun! I have been watching your exploits from high above the clouds. You have such cool equipment! Oh, by the way: you've defeated x Platinum UFOs! That's not bad!! Let me give you a cute little prize. Your reward for defeating x number of Platinum UFOs is: (reward)! Nobiyo: Your next target is x Platinum UFOs, by the way! Hohohohoho~ And oh! If you take down 20 of them I'll give you some Alien Set goods! 'After the nth kill' Nobiyo: Hohohoho~ Yamada-kun! This time, be on the lookout for "Platinum UFOs". Beat up ''(n number of) Platinum UFOs and I'll give you something stupendous~ And oh! If you take down (next nth kill) of them I'll give you some Alien Set goods!'' Reward List Like previous events, rewards are given to the player for the number of rare monster kills. Big UFOs do not count towards the rare monster kills, but do drop rare items like Happy Clovers and rare spells and flee during battle. Tips *When hunting actively for Big UFOs, equip the most reliable weapon with the highest raw and pack two falcon scrolls and a brute force scroll. **Thunderall Scroll with Magnet helps with clearing the floor to maximize their drops, which is mostly money after having three unique loot on the floor already. *When dealing with Platinum UFOs, try high accuracy weapons like L Fly Swatter and L Galactic Baton, or multi-attacking weapons like Legendary Wicked Bronson's Sword and Legendary Solid Sword. **Items like Bug Spray and Water Bucket can directly deal damage to them, while Falcon can help with scoring double hits and increase the chance of dealing critical hits. **Darkness is the only status which work comfortably with L Wicked Bronson's Sword. Trivia * This event is a follow up to Nobiyo's first appearance, which was also a limited time event which happened earlier in 2017 in March. * When Nobiyo enters to deliver the prize for hitting n number of kills, he is accompanied by mini UFOs which fly about at the top of the screen in Yamada's apartment. **Silver UFO joins at the 50th kill **Gold UFO joins at the 80th kill **Platinum UFO joins at the 100th kill See Also *Limited Time Events Category:Events